


Within You

by CozmoCreepers



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Bit of Rough Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozmoCreepers/pseuds/CozmoCreepers
Summary: So I had this dream last night about Bowie....thought it might make a nice fanfic.





	

_Why do they always keep their eyes closed? It always seems during sex, when they cum they always have their eyes closed. The only person who ever opened their eyes during climax was Hermione. I'll never forget her face in those moments, ever. When I first noticed her eyes open when she came around my cock, which must have been about a month after we started fucking, something changed in me. I fell in love. Angie never opened her eyes, I thought I loved her but now I realise it wasn't love. Just convenience._

_Maybe it's just better this way..._

 

David finished up writing his diary entry, placed it on the nightstand, switched off the light and fell asleep. He had just hustled a woman out of his hotel room after picking her out from the crowd at his show this evening, like many nights before. He never let them stay the night.

He had started to find the endless nights of picking up girls for one night stands becoming tedious months ago. Almost boring. But he kept doing it, it was habit, and sex was a very big part of him. He needed it, craved it, the feeling it gave him. Chemicals surging through his brain and body, making him jolt and shudder uncontrollably. 

It was more than any drug could provide him, he needed it, but also craved the attention to his desires. He had managed to clean himself up after Berlin it was like he had a new lease on life, though there were certain things he couldn't give up, and if he was honest, didn't feel he needed to. Cigarettes, alcohol and coffee had always been a guilty pleasure. Maybe he'd give them up one day, maybe he wouldn't.

The one thing he knew he would always crave and would never be able to give up was sex. Sure the doctors told him if he didn't give up the drugs they would kill him. So he got clean. Next on the list would be alcohol. He'd certainly calmed down his drinking habits, but wasn't quite ready to give it up just yet. Then maybe the smoking, but never the sex, and its not like the doctor would encourage him to give that up.

Being on tour made it difficult, especially when he had such a good drinking buddy, Peter Frampton. They would often hang out after a show in the hotel bars sipping a nice cool beer. He wouldn't always drink to excess, but it was difficult not to when on tour, having a laugh.

 

Another night of strutting around on stage like a King, having his adoring crowd bend to his every whim. It always felt like just when he was getting started, it was all over again. Rushing off stage, out the back of the venue, into a car, and speeding towards his hotel for the night.

Sipping a beer with Peter, who was being crude about the "fit" audience members, making David laugh. Locker room talk. 

"Did you see her? She kept having to pull her top up cuz her tit's kept practically popping out!" Laughed Peter hysterically. David laughed just as hard with him as they both sipped on the very welcome cold beers they'd ordered. 

"You should have pulled her backstage" David quipped with a cheeky wink. "Nah, she was with some fella, probably her boyfriend or husband. She gave as good a show as we did though. I was thoroughly entertained" Peter dissolved into fits of laughter at his own comment.

"You having a night off?" Peter smiled at David knowing he rarely went to bed alone, "The night's still young" he smirked in response. 

"Alright, well if you excuse me mate, I'm gonna have an early one" Peter said finishing his beer "What?!" David exclaimed surprised that his drinking buddy was leaving him so early. "Yeah mate, I'm still tired from last night" Peter winked with a smile. David laughed back at him "No stamina" he jibed his friend.

"Yeah yeah, we can't all be David Bowie" Peter smiled as he patted David's shoulder and stood up from the bar stool, bidding a good night. David silently laughed as he watched Peter disappear from the bar. Turning to the barman to ask for another beer, who placed one seconds later in front of him "Thanks mate".

 

David sat sipping his beer, thinking about the rest of the tour, they had pretty much only just started, had another night in London and then were off to Cardiff, then to Sunderland, then off to Sweden. David was quietly thinking to himself the places he might like to visit while on this tour. Sipping on his beer, watching the bar slowly get quieter.

"Hey can I get a dry white wine....large" came a woman's voice next to him. The voice sounded tired, upset and almost annoyed, causing him to look side on in her direction. The barman placed her order on the bar "Thanks" and she paid the man. 

She sighed heavily as she picked up the wine glass and took a large gulp.

"Rough night?" David asked, before sipping at his beer.

"Ugh, you could say that" she replied.

David then turned to look at her as she placed her glass back onto the bar and she looked up at him.

"Hey yo...your..." she said with wide eyes, pointing in surprise. David screwed his face up and winced raising his finger to his mouth to quietly sshh the woman, but smiling at her still.

"Sorry" she apologised calming herself "sorry I just wasn't expecting..." but David interrupted her "It's alright, just, don't want to bring attention to myself" he said lowly. "Right, of course, sorry" she apologised again and he smiled at her. 

She then felt an awkward silence between them, so took another gulp of her wine. 

"May I enquire your name?" David broke the silence.

"Lila" the woman responded.

"That's a beautiful name Lila" David turned slightly more towards her on his bar stool, resting his elbow on the bar, signalling he was interested to find out more about her.

"Thanks" Lila blushed slightly. Sipping at her wine glass. David took the chance to subtly give Lila the once over, looking at what she was wearing. A slim fitting black dress that covered her shoulders, and stopped just above her knees. She wore black high heels, simple but they went with the dress. 

Her legs looked amazing, like she was a jogger, nicely toned, but not too much so. She had a typical short 80's hair cut, dirty blonde in colour, not too much makeup. She didn't need it, he thought to himself. 

He returned his gaze to her face as she turned back to face him, so not to be obvious he was ogling her. 

"So what do you do Lila?" 

"I'm an accountant" she admitted.

"Oh" David replied comically raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"Yeah sorry" Lila blushed again.

David laughed "It's alright don't worry, I won't tell anyone" he winked leaning closer slightly. Causing Lila to smile nervously and pick up her drink to sip again.

 

As they chatted, Lila seemed to relax more, with the help of a second glass of wine. He found out more about her. She was 37, lived in London, but grew up in Essex, moving to London when she finished education and landed herself a job at a decent accounting company. Was an only child, had a great relationship with her parents, didn't have many friends, so on and so forth. Tonight she had been stood up on a blind date, hence why she was annoyed when she first arrived.

He liked finding things out like this about people, their back stories, because his back story had been far from normal. 

She'd admitted she was a fan, not hugely, but liked his music, had a couple of albums. Stating it was "difficult to get away from the storm of Ziggy Stardust" that was created by the media at the time he hit it big, causing him to blush this time. 

There was something about her that sparked his interest more than usual, and he wasn't sure what it was. As the conversation went on, David began subtly moving in, moving the bar stool a little closer so their knee's touched, and as she relaxed, putting his hand on her knee or hands briefly when she said something funny. Little signs to let her know he was interested.

She picked up on it, and didn't shy away, and he didn't make her feel uncomfortable. Up close he was more beautiful than in any of his pictures she'd seen. 

As they finished up their drinks David made her an offer, "So Lila, do you have to be anywhere tonight?" he asked cooly. She smiled shyly "No" looking down into her lap.

"Would you like to join me upstairs?" he offered, swinging round on the bar stool and offering his arm. She looked at him for a moment. She'd never had a one night stand, it wasn't like her, and she knew of his reputation. She dreaded to think of how many men and women he'd been with, but her curiosity was too strong for her to refuse.

She held her gaze with his as she thought for a few seconds before grabbing her bag and linking her arm in his as she stood up. David smiled, glad she had accepted. Feeling his trousers begin to grow a little tighter and his cock begin to twitch with anticipation. 

 

Lila had never been in a hotel room like this. The ones she'd been in had two rooms, one with a bed and TV, a kettle for making tea's and coffee's, a hairdryer, trouser press and maybe a fridge is she was lucky. The basic stuff, and a bathroom. This however, had a large living space with a sofa and arm chair, coffee table with a fruit basket, with double doors off to the side of the room, and likely another door beyond with a luxury bathroom. 

She eyed the room, taking it in, sitting nervously on the sofa as he moved over to the fridge.

"Can I get you anything? Wine? Coffee? Tea? Food?" he asked.

"No I'm find thanks" she answered a little prematurely, "Actually, if you have water?" 

He eyed her with a smirk, grabbing another beer from the fridge and a bottle of water.

He moved to stand in front of her and handed her the bottle of water, she looked up at him as she took it, he could tell she was nervous, but he didn't mind. 

He then head through the double doors that led to the bedroom, leaving one of the doors open a little. 

Lila sat on the sofa watching him as he disappeared, opening her bottled water and sipping. He seemed to be gone for a few minutes, and she grew curious to what he was doing. Tapping her fingers on the bottle, her eyes looking round the room a little uncomfortably. What was he doing?

She began wondering if it was the right decision to agree to come up, she'd never done anything like this in her life. She was always a good girl, never one for sleeping around. Maybe she should call it a night and apologise for wasting his time.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard him call "Lila, could you come here a moment?" 

She nervously stood up and headed through the gap in the doors. He was standing in front of the bed, the lights were low to create a certain ambiance.

"Listen, David, I'm sorry but.." she started, he moved his hands to rest on her upper arms and squeeze gently to try and easy the nerves she was clearly displaying.

"It's ok" he comforted, moving his hands around to her back as he stepped closer to plant gentle kisses along her neck. 

The feel of him touching her and kissing her neck disrupted her trail of thought, she felt her heart begin to race, so much so she could hear her own heartbeat in her ears. 

David stopped suddenly, pulling away, meeting his eyes with hers, picking up that she hadn't moved since he touched her arms and began kissing her. "I won't do anything you don't want me to" he reassured her.

Her chest heaved in relief, hearing him say that made her settle more. He wasn't forcing her to be there, she was there of her own free will, and he wouldn't force her to stay if she didn't want to. 

"I guess I'm just nervous" she blushed then looked to the door. 

David started to move his hands to the buttons on his shirt, causing her to look back at him once more and watch.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his eye's never leaving her, slowly peeling it from his shoulders one at a time then discarding it to the floor. His milky white skin was beautiful in this light. He then kicked off his shoes, leaning down to remove his socks, hobbling slightly as he lost his balance, laughing at himself, she laughed too. Still keeping their eye contact. 

He stood back upright and watched her for a few seconds before moving his hands to his belt. As she heard him unbuckling she moved her eyes to watch him remove the belt completely and allow it to join his shirt on the floor before unbuttoning and pulling the zip down slowly.

She met his gaze again, feeling her cheeks flush red, her breathing hitching slightly, speeding up as she became more aroused watching him undress.

He pushed his trousers along with his boxers, down past his hips then let go so they fell to the floor. For a moment she felt scared to look. She purposely and deliberately wouldn't look down and it took every ounce of determination not to. As much as she desperately wanted to.

He waited a few moments before stepping towards her, her breathing sped up further as he did and he returned his lips to her neck, she parted her lips and panted as she felt the warmth of his mouth on her. Tilted her head slightly so he had better access.

He moved his hands around to her back to caress her, moving one hand up towards the back of her neck to massage, the other down to her buttocks to grope. He roughly pulled her further towards him so their bodies were flush against one another,  causing her to shriek out in surprise. 

"Sorry" he whispered as he continued his ministrations to her neck, slowly kissing up to her ear lobe "Tell me if you want me to stop" he offered, "No I want this" she panted to him, "Me too" he confirmed by sucking her ear lobe. 

She then reached her hands round to his bear skin, touching his lower back. She felt his hands move to the zip on the back of her dress and slowly glide it down her body. She ran her nails up his back and he hissed in pleasure at the feel of it.

He removed his lips from her and hooked his fingers over the top of her dress at the shoulders, gently pulling it down before letting it drop to the floor. He looked down her body and panted, seeing her beautiful curves, the matching black lace bra and panties. He bit his bottom lip at the sight of her.

Putting his arms around her again, and kissing along her collar bone, unhooking her bra and removing the straps from her shoulders before tossing it aside then reaching his hands down her body to her hips and pushing her panties down to join her dress.

He stood back for a moment to admire her naked form, she had still managed to avert her eyes from his cock somehow, keeping eye contact with him every time he pulled away from her. She watched his eyes scan her body, noting the arousal in his face. 

She began to move to remove her high heels and he quickly put his hands on her shoulders "No" he begged, she looked at him a little confused, "leave them on" he smirked. 

She smiled at him nervously and he pressed his body against hers so their naked skin moulded to one another. He kissed along her jawline from her ear to her chin, then fervidly devoured her mouth with his, poking his tongue out to invite her to do the same. She followed suit. 

There kiss was passionate and desperate, he moved his hands so they were running through her hair and she held him close with hers. He began to push her backwards, away from the bed.

She didn't understand why but it would soon be clear to her.

He kept moving her backwards until her back touched the wall.

 

He moved his kiss back down her neck, pressing his body against her, pinning her to the wall, his hands on the wall either side of her to prevent her from escaping, though he guessed that was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She was panting with desire and could feel his arousal pressed against her inner thigh, hot and hard.

He moved further down her neck to her collar bone, down further until he enclosed his mouth over one of her nipples, circling his tongue around it in circles, teasing it to peak. It didn't take long, and he bit it gently, taking Lila by surprise so she moaned out.

She had her fingers combing through his hair as he tentatively moved to her other breast and did the same, as he did he moved one of his hands to her stomach, flattening his palm and moving it downwards gently, moving past the small thick patch of curly hair between her legs to rub his middle finger along her slit.

She gasped as she felt his finger there, he looked up at her "You're so wet for me Lila" he smiled seductively before pushing his finger inside her for just a moment. She moaned and pushed herself further back against the wall, "I bet you taste so sweet" he whispered in her ear then pulled his finger that had been in her, up to his mouth.

She watched as his middle finger disappeared into his mouth and he moaned raising an eyebrow and hummed his pleasure at the taste of her, pulling his finger from his mouth with a pop "like strawberries" he smiled.

He slowly moved down to his knee's and kissed at her thighs. Lila watched him as he did, their eyes never breaking contact.

David held her hips and he flicked out his tongue and gently licked at her clitoris, she moaned, biting her bottom lip at his touch so he closed his mouth around it and sucked, massaging the bud with his tongue. 

She threw her head back against the wall with a gentle thud, her moaning becoming more frequent and louder. He moved a hand under her left thigh and hitched her leg up over his shoulder so he could get better access. 

His other hand moved to her core, inserting two long fingers into her and curling them towards himself to rub against her g-spot. 

Lila began to pant heavily, moans escaping her as she felt herself begin to build towards her climax. 

He moved his fingers within her in circles, brushing against her g-spot, driving her on further and further. His tongue continued to play with her clit while he sucked at the juices escaping her. 

"Uuuuhhh David" she cried, her upper body fell forward slightly and she had to rest her hands on his shoulders so she didn't collapse. She was so close.

He met her gaze again, "I-I'm close" she warned him panting, he quickly removed his fingers, sucking them gently and moved his tongue to replace where his fingers at been, using his fingers to now rub against her clit vigorously. 

"Davi....uuuhhh..aaahhh" she cried out as she pulsed around his tongue, her eyes holding his gaze, causing him to moan with her as she came down from her high. 

 

David felt her body turn to jelly in front of him so quickly caught her before she fell to the floor, lifting her up, and moving her over to the bed. 

He laid her down gently and had an intense look on his face, watching her face as she got her breath back. She had kept her eyes on his as she orgasmed. He hadn't felt this turned on in years. He needed her, and needed her now. He laid on top of her, pushing her legs apart so he could push himself at her entrance.

She pulled his head down to capture his mouth in a kiss, she could taste herself, but she didn't care. If anything it turned her on more. 

He broke away from her kiss and looked down between their bodies, then back up to her as if to get confirmation to continue. She sighed heavily and smiled a little, so he pushed himself in. She gasped, and he moaned out, David swore he could have gone right then and there, but he wanted this to last.

His head dropped to her neck "So very tight" he growled into her neck as he began to thrust in and out of her gently. "You feel so good" she purred, he moved to kiss her sweet lips again, stopping to moan loudly, holding himself back as best as he could. He slowed down his movements "I don't think I can last much longer" he panted, looking at her, "Me neither" Lila confirmed. 

He held his head above her's so their noses were just touching as he moved his hips in circular motions, they both panted and moaned together as they felt themselves building quickly.

Lila raked her nails hard down his back and he squirmed at her touch, eliciting delicious moans and sharp gasps from him. He reached down for another kiss and took her bottom lip between his teeth and gently bit, she inhaled sharply and he lifted his head to look at her face. 

She placed her hands either side of his face as she felt she couldn't hold back much longer "Yes, yes" she cried as he sped up his movements "Oh god yes" she whispered. David growled as he felt her tighten around his cock as he thrust in and out of her faster.

"Oh Lila" he panted, watching her still.

"Uh David, David?" she asked, "Yes?" he replied breathless "David, cum in me. Cum in me please" she begged him as she tipped over the edge again. 

With that, and feeling her pulse around his cock, he thrust into her harder two more times and joined her. Both watching each other as they climaxed. Slowing their movements to a delicious pace as they rid out their orgasms together until they were thoroughly spent. 

David collapsed on top of her, his head face down in the pillow beside her head, both getting their breath back for a moment.

He turned his head towards her to kiss her cheek, right beside her ear and whispered "Please stay the night".

She turned to face him, kissing his lips and stroking a hand through his hair, "I'd love to".


End file.
